


Repairing the Damage

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krum can see through Sirius' pain and realizes that the ex-convict needs help.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairing the Damage

Sirius didn't understand why the Bulgarian, Krum, kept looking at him all through the Order meeting. The duck footed Seeker had actually winked at him a few times. But it must have been Sirius' imagination. Why the hell would a famous Quidditch player, who was supposed to be straight, hitting on him? No, Krum wasn't hitting on him; must have just had something in his eye. Being a shut-in for a good while must have caused him to misjudge people. 

Later that night, before dinner, Sirius was relaxing in the library reading an outdated copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_. He wanted to be alone, like always. It was odd for him to find comfort in books, especially when they reminded him of Remus so much. And Remus was the source of his pain. Once again, Remus had turned him down on his offer to rekindle their relationship, leaving Sirius dejected.

"Do you vant some company?" A gruff voice asked from the doorway. 

Sirius didn't have to look up to see who was addressing him. "No, thank you." He said politely as he could. Sirius' teeth grinded as the Bulgarian did not retreat, but instead decided to have a sit beside him. "Do you want me to hex you out of this room?"

"You are very beautiful." Krum's voice was oddly seductive.

"You're mirror must be broken." Sirius said bluntly, not looking up from the book. 

"I can see that you are very lonely. Vhat vas your name? Sigh-rush?"

"It's _Sirius_ , you moron." He snapped and mentally slapped himself. "Look mate, I'm sorry, but I just want to be alone right now. Can't you take a hint?" Taking a chance, he looked up at Krum. Sirius was bewildered; Krum's expressed was full of pity. Pity? Why? For him? Oh Merlin, he must seem very pathetic to a world-known Quidditch player.

"I vant to heal you, Sigh-rush."

"I don't want anyone's pity; especially _yours_."

"I haff not been with a man in very long time. You are very attractive; as am I. So vhy not?"

"That's absurd!" Sirius flew the book across the room in frustration. "I'm too old for you! And I'm not looking for a pity fuck!"

"You think I am not attractive?" 

Sirius eyed the Seeker up and down. Krum was good build, very tall and muscular, probably well endowed…

Somehow, without him realizing it, Krum had leaned forward and was giving him kisses down his neck and tugging at his long hair. Not sure what else to do, Sirius tilted the Bulgarin's chin and kissed him thoroughly, tongue and all. When the clothes began to come off, Sirius, embarrassed, admitted, "I haven't slept with anyone in almost fourteen years."

"Don't vorry, I von't leave you _too_ sore in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
